


That is Some Fantasy

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fairy Lights, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nervous Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Prompt 1 from the Early Bird pics for 25 Days of Draco and Harry.Harry tries to fulfil a fantasy, but is it really what Draco wants?





	That is Some Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> OK so here goes. This is part of the lovely Sassy_Cissa's live journal 25 Days of Draco and Harry.
> 
> One Picture Prompt per day, in any order I like (as I was an early bird whooo)

So Todays Prompt: Naked in Christmas Lights (that is how I choose to interpret this anyway)

“Well, all in Christmas lights.”

Ron slows as he comes to a corner, he would know that snooty voice anywhere. There is a laugh but Draco carries on.

“Honestly, butt naked and wrapped in Christmas lights.”

Ron starts to shake his head, he’s probably talking about someone else. No way Harry would have done that, they hadn’t been dating that long. And besides, Harry was most definitely a virgin.

The other laughs, spluttering as he chokes out “That is some fantasy.”

Ron’s jaw drops and he turns quickly into Hermione’s office before he can be found, and of course spills the whole thing to her.

“I have to tell Harry!” he almost yells as he gives her a quick kiss and is out of there before she can say anything.

\--

It started as a normal morning, tea in hand and on the way to the office he shared with Ron. The usual banter, a case – easily solved this time as the culprit was still on the premises caught in his own spell – and then back to the office. Ron had left to say hi to Hermione and he had continued back to the Auror Department.

He just sat down, moved a few files into the to do pile that was ever growing and the door burst open with a rather red-faced Ron.

He stood there for a moment before he fell dramatically onto the beat-up sofa they used for naps when they had to pull long shifts. “Your boyfriend is into some weird stuff?”

Harry blushed, he did every time someone called Draco his boyfriend. But he cocked his head all the same. Ron covered his eyes with his arm.

“Hewantsyoucoveredinchristmaslights.”

Harry took a moment, then frowned. “Nope. Gonna have to say it slower mate.”

Ron took a huge breath. “I said…he wants you coveredinchristmaslights.”

Harry was silent, still. Ron took his hand away from his eyes and sat up. Harry wore a confused look on his face but his eyes were wide. Ron knew that look made Draco swoon because it was just Quote so cute unquote. But Harry shouldn’t be looking like that.

“Christmas lights? Like the muggle ones?” he finally said and this time it was Ron’s turn to blush.

“Naked, in Christmas lights. Yeah.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and then made a half-aborted gesture that Ron had come to know as needing an explanation.

“Heard him talking in the corridor near Hermione’s office. He totally said that, and the guy he was talking to said it was some fantasy. Before that I was hoping he was talking about something else.”

Harry slumped back in his chair and put his hands over his face. “We’re doing the decorations this weekend. Do you think….?”

Ron sighed. “Harry, if he hasn’t said anything about it, then I don’t think it matters. I just don’t want you blindsided what with- ugh I mean.”

Harry looked up then, he knew Ron was sorry but it still hurt. “With what Ron? Or do you mean whom?” the windows started to rattle then, the doors shaking in their frames. Harry had been better at controlling his magic when he was angry…but hurt…he still wasn’t good at that.

“You mean when I was completely taken in? Played for a fool? All because I thought I was in love.”

The door cracked, the frame the only thing holding it up but it didn’t matter because a moment later it was pushed in anyway and Draco strode right up to Harry, encircling him within his arms and pushing his face into his taller shoulder. He carded his long fingers through Harry’s black mess of hair and the shorter man let out a breath after a moment. Everything stopped shaking and Ron stood up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry mate.”

Harry just gave a wave of acknowledgement before burying his face deeper into Draco’s shoulder. It was dark and safe there.

Draco raised an eyebrow but Ron wouldn’t tell. “You coming ‘round for dinner at Christmas still?” he asked a little awkwardly. Draco hadn’t stopped petting Harry’s hair and Ron wished he wouldn’t. It was like Harry was some kind of pet.

But it worked. It was the only thing that stopped the overwhelming power Harry had. There was even a budget for it now. Chosen-One Anger Budget, lovingly dubbed, the Harry breaks things fund.

No one minded, after all it was Harry who saved them all. If he once or twice a year broke some windows or something it was a small price to pay. Especially since most of it could be fixed with a good Reparo.

Draco nodded before turning to Harry.

“Are you okay?” Draco said softly and Harry gripped the back of his robes tightly before he nodded once and pulled back.

“Yeah. Sorry, yeah I’m ok.”

“Harry.”

“Ron, it’s fine. Don’t worry. Honestly, my own fault.”

Ron pushed into the hug then, Draco stepping back to let Harry and his best friend hug it out.

“Okay, I have paperwork to finish before we go home. Are you sure you’re ok Harry?”

Harry looked stricken then and Ron tutted as he turned to look at Draco.

“I pulled you away from your work. Again. Draco I-“ he was silenced by Draco’s lips meeting his own and he melted into the kiss. The blonde pulled back with a smile and stroked a finger over Harry’s cheek.

“An hour ok. Then we are out of here and the weekend begins.”

Harry nodded and Draco left. Ron sighed. “Sorry Harry. I never meant to start that.”

Harry didn’t answer, going over to his desk and sorting papers again. “Do you think I should do it?”

Ron didn’t need to ask what he was talking about, and his face went as red as his hair. “Haaarrrryyyy,” he whined “I told you I don’t need to know about your and the ferrets sex life!”

Harry laughed then, properly for the first time that day and it lifted the mood of the room. He and Ron talked about sex a lot on stake outs. He knew when his and Hermione’s first time had been, in way too much detail. He was grossed out at first, but now he was just happy for his friends. And Ron returned the favour.

He sat back on the sofa and patted it for Harry to sit next to him before shooting a silencing spell at the door. Harry moved over to the beat-up sofa and sat. This must be important for Ron to be starting a conversation.

“You need to be ready. I don’t want him to force you, and I don’t think he would before you start. I know. I can tell in the way that he treats you that he loves you. The first time isn’t all nice and easy Harry. I just don’t want you to force yourself for him if you don’t think you’re ready.”

Harry smiled. He loved his best friends, especially at times like this.

“No…he would never hurt me like that Ron. You’re right though, and if I don’t think it’s a good idea I won’t do it….but….why does it have to end in sex? Couldn’t I just give him his fantasy and then, I don’t know, kissing.”

Harry groaned as he finished the sentence and put his head in his hands. He wanted Draco, he really did but Draco had told him right at the start that he would wait. As soon as he found out Harry was a virgin he told him there was no rush, that it didn’t matter if it was never. Though personally Harry hoped it was well before never.

“I’m an idiot. I’m not a child anymore, I should just do it.”

“Harry…you’re-“

Harry fixed him with a narrow-eyed stare. “If you say special I will hex you.”

Ron huffed a laugh. “But you are. Your childhood was horrific, you fought and killed the evillest vile wizard of our time, and now you get to do what you want. Just don’t rush into anything ok. Promise me?”

Harry nodded. “I promise.”

Ron stood then, clapping him on the shoulder. “Good, right. I am going to get Hermione and we are going home. Have a good weekend mate.”

Harry nodded, then just as Ron got to the door he stood too. “I’m going to do it.”

Ron didn’t look back at him, his hand on the door knob but nodded. “Floo password is Rose, if you need it.”

“Thanks Ron.”

“Anytime.”

\--

Harry couldn’t stop fidgeting. He had been jumpy all of Friday night, and now it was Saturday afternoon. He had owl ordered some muggle lights, Hermione had helped him with a knowing smile but he hadn’t said anything and neither had she.

Draco had helped him finish getting the boxes down from the attic in Grimmauld Place, and had proceeded to incinerate everything except the huge tree Harry had bought new that morning. He didn’t disagree, the Black’s certainly had an…acquired taste in decorations.

“I’m going then. I am sure mother will have some we can have over here. She approves of you keeping this property, even if it looks nothing like what it used to,” there was an approving smirk on Draco’s face but it fell when Harry didn’t smile. “Harry are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been restless since we came home yesterday. I’m starting to worry.”

Harry rushed to wrap Draco in a hug. He knew why Draco was worried. He had been a wreck when they had started going out. It had been months since his breakup, and he had barely left the flat. Draco had stormed in with Ron and Hermione and they had helped him get back up from rock bottom. All of them knew the signs now, the ones that were for danger days. But he had only had one since Draco had asked him out, and they had been living half between Grimmauld and the Manor quite happily for a while now. There was no reason for him to think Harry was slipping.

“It’s not…that,” he said and he felt the muscles that he hadn’t even realised Draco was tensing relax. “It's just Christmas…the whole thing is a bit….overwhelming right now.”

Draco’s features morphed into understanding and he gently tilted Harry’s head to kiss him. he loved the kisses, sending fireworks through his system even now. “We can talk when I get back?”

Harry nodded to him and he left through the floo then. Harry threw in some powder and fire called Hermione. She laughed when she answered and said she would send the lights over right away.

“You’re sure,” she hesitated before saying goodbye, he nodded and she smiled. “Oh Harry. I’m so happy for you,” she gushed. Pig is on his way.”

“Thanks Hermione. Talk to you tomorrow.”

He shut off the floo and then tidied the living room while waiting for the tiny owl. It barrelled in without a care, nearly knocking over a lamp before Harry caught the small owl and took the shrunk parcel. He enlarged it and took Pig to get some water and owl treats.

“You can go home this way when you’re ready,” he said, pushing open the kitchen windows. Pig hooted softly and Harry made his way back to the living room.

It was darker now, the days shorter so he lit the fire, put some candles on the mantle out of the way if Draco returned by Floo, as well as across the room on the side table. Then he unravelled the lights.

“Here goes nothing,” he encouraged himself as he pulled off his shirt. Then he moved the small rug from by the door of the room to next to the large tree. He wanted something soft to sit on, to make it less awkward.

He stripped off his pants and socks and with a deep breath, his boxers. Naked in the living room he thanked Merlin it was warm in here before he picked up the string of lights. Finding the end was easy enough. But which way to wrap?

He didn’t want to have to stay in them if Draco wasn’t into it, so around and around seemed best. They weren’t a long string, about thirty bulbs in different colours, all tear drop shaped as Hermione said it would be easier for him to move if the bulbs were rounded at the bottom. Like always in things like this, he let her judgement guide him and he was happy to have.

The lights draped his shoulders, moving around his trim waist, over his Auror and Quidditch earned abs. then he stopped. Should he cover himself, have one light right…there. Or leave it bare, have the light on his hip instead. He closed his eyes and wrapped the lights around his hips and lower until he got to his thigh. Whatever happened happened.

He looked down and breathed in relief. He was covered. Though he cast a quick charm to ensure the lights wouldn’t burn if they started to get warm. He went over to the tree and then realised of course that things didn’t plug in in Grimmauld Place. He moved his hand, wordless and wandless, and the lights lit up. He sat on the small rug, one leg under him, the other foot flat on the floor and arranged the rest of the lights.

He had no idea what he looked like but there was no time to conjure a mirror as the Floo flared and Draco stepped out, his robes flawless and his exit almost regal.

“Harry, mother gave us loads of-“ he stopped as he took in the candles and then turned to look at Harry. For a moment no one moved and then Draco’s face took on a familiar smirk as Harry felt himself turn red all over.

Draco removed his outer robes with care, folding them over the arm of the high backed wing chair. Then he stalked towards Harry, crouching in front of him and putting a finger under his chin.

Harry had been looking at the floor. This was a stupid idea, he should never have done it.

“As you are under the tree, I suppose you must be my present, he whispered as he slowly brought Harry’s face up to meet his emerald eyes. They were filled with trepidation and Draco let out a small sigh. “Harry, is this what you have been worried about?”

Harry shook his head immediately, then slowly nodded and tried to look away again.

“How could I say no, when you went to so much effort and well…naked you look amazing.”

Harry snapped his head up so quickly Draco winced for him. the disbelief on his face made Draco swear to himself to try harder. “I love you,” he breathed before he claimed Harry’s mouth for his own. He pushed forward, letting Harry gently tumble back to be beneath him, his body hot and hard.

A whimper escaped Harry as Draco moved to take a nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving at the small nub.

Harry moved his hands to Draco’s hair and gripped like his life depended on it. Draco licked a stripe up to his neck, sucking gently before placing kisses along his jaw. Harry arched his back, pressing his chest into Draco’s cloth covered body.

“Too many clothes,” he gasped and Draco was suddenly naked on top of him. The blonde stopped for a moment, acclimatising to the feel of Harry’s body against his own.

“They better be somewhere I can get those back Harry,” he murmured against the tan skin. Harry shook his head.

“Don’t care, more,” he moved his hands to stroke down Draco’s back, the smooth perfect skin marred every now and then by a scar from the war. Harry’s fingers stilled over each one and Draco knew he was remembering where they came from. He pressed them closer together. The scars he knew were on his chest were not going to distract from whatever Harry was giving him tonight.

He pressed his lips to Harry’s again and this time Harry rolled them over, pushing his tongue gently out to lick open Draco’s lips and dip into his mouth. It was bliss, and so cute and Draco found his hands wandering to the pert, toned globes of Harry’s ass. He squeezed a little and Harry pushed into him, their cocks lining up perfectly to give some much-needed friction on at least Draco’s part. By the way Harry stilled beneath him though he wasn’t sure it was mutual.

“Harry,” he started and stopped, realising his breath was ragged, his breathing quick and hard. He was horny as hell and he wanted more. But he wouldn’t push it. “Harry, look at me.”

Harry shook his head, another wave of his hand moved the lights to the tree so they were bathed in multi-colour. “I want you to take me Draco. Tonight, I want everything you have.”

His face was firm, his emerald eyes looked up into Draco’s blue grey ones and there was understanding there. Draco would be gentle, Harry would follow his lead.

“Oh Merlin, am I really doing this?” he asked no one but Harry answered for him by grabbing his head and pulling him into a spine tingling kiss that made his toes curl and a sensual moan leave his lips as Harry pulled back to breath.

Draco took charge then, accio-ing some lube from upstairs he had been keeping before laying Harry down. “Relax, this is going to be so good.”

Harry nodded and let Draco lead, he slid back a little, kissing his way down to harry’s bellybutton, leaving open mouthed kisses from there, down his happy trail and over to his thigh. He came back, a little closer, the first kiss to Harry’s hard and leaking cock caused him to gasp and buck a little. Draco held his hips, keeping eye contact as he slid his tongue into the slit and then smiled as he licked his own lips.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Harry breathed from above him. That was when Draco noticed the lights were changing colours, and smiled. Harry was so sweet, so loving and so powerful.

And he was all his.

He sunk his mouth over Harry causing him to choke out something incoherent before his hands gripped the rug. Draco took that as a sign to continue what he was doing, while he lubed up one of his fingers and began to run it around the outside of Harry’s hole. He wouldn’t push, just gently, massaging around the edge before letting his finger slide over. All the while tasting Harry, smelling the musk, the scent of sex and it was intoxicating.

Harry was moaning, an almost constant litany of yes, more and fuck coming from between his kiss swollen lips. Draco brushed over him again, his body arching but pressing forwards.

“Please Draco!” he begged, and Draco would be lying if he didn’t get a kick out of the most powerful wizard of all time begging him to fuck him senseless. On that note he cast a cushioning charm on the floor and immediately felt better as he slowly pushed the end of one digit into Harry’s tight hole.

All movement stopped then, Draco pulled back with his mouth, kissing softly at the sides of Harry’s thighs and rubbing his free hand over the soft skin of his stomach.

“Too much?”

Harry violently shook his head, moving so a little more of Draco’s finger slipped in and they both gasped. He was tight, and Draco wanted nothing more to sink right up to the hilt inside him. he moved his fingers slightly, widening the tight hole until he could fit another finger beside the first.

“Harry..”

“Fuck, Draco just…fuck!” Harry put his arm over his face, he was biting his lip as he writhed on Draco’s fingers. Draco poured some more lube onto his fingers, pushing them back in and scissoring slowly.

“Okay, you’re ready….if you want to.”

Harry sat then, grabbing Draco’s shoulders and kissing him roughly before he lay back. “I have never been more ready for anything, and with you Draco…..I trust you….I love you.”

Draco’s heart nearly burst at the words and he couldn’t contain it, a huge grin spreading across his face. He was still slow, still so, so careful as he lined up and entered Harry, his head breaching the tight ring of muscle and he stilled. “Fuck. I love you too. You’re so tight,” he grit, trying to hold himself in check, to keep himself together before he lost it and just came like a school boy in the shower.

“Dray, fuck, Dray do it. I want you inside me, all the way. I want to be so close we can’t get any closer.”

Harry was panting, his face was flushed and his hair was even more of a birds nest than usual, and Draco loved him, and wanted to give him everything.

He surged forward until he was seated inside Harry, both taking a moment to just breath before he gently kissed Harry’s now bruising lips and pulled back.

They moaned in unison, Harry’s hands coming to settle on Draco’s arms. He smiled as he moved them, holding his arms under Harry’s legs and pushing up before pushing in again. It was easy now, and Harry was barely managing to breathe enough to talk but he managed once.

“Fast. Hard.”

And Draco obliged, he set a punishing pace, one he would never have used on a virgin if it wasn’t Harry. He would never deny Harry anything. He had given Draco so much and if this was what he wanted in return there would be no complaints.

“Close,” he managed to gasp out as Harry almost yelled and the room was plunged into darkness as the lights exploded around them.

Draco didn’t have time to react as Harry tightened around him shooting ropey strings of cum between their hot bodies. He grunted as Harry pulled around him and couldn’t keep together, he let go, seeing white for a moment before bliss took over and he collapsed on Harry’s heaving chest, not caring for the cum that would likely stick them together.

They lay, panting and feeling and not wanting to be the first to move. Harry had his eyes screwed shut and Draco kissed each one as he rolled to the side. Harry opened his eyes slowly, looking at Draco with such love. He cleaned them up without a movement, and a blanket flew from the back of the sofa where it always lay until Harry fell asleep there. He pulled it up over them before putting his head on Draco’s shoulder and falling to sleep. Draco didn’t want to move, he was more content that he had ever been in his life.

“Goodnight Harry,” he whispered before drifting away to sleep.

\--

The next morning they were awoken by a very red faced Ron and Hermione, who immediately opened a window before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. Harry sat up, Draco hogging the blanket in the face of Harry’s best friend.

“I guess I don’t need to ask,” Ron laughed and Harry beamed. He turned to look at Draco, kissed his cheek and then got up.

“Aaah I don’t need to see!” Ron yelled laughing and Harry threw his shirt at him before dragging on his pants.

“Then don’t wake me up in the mornings. Happy Christmas Ron. You can help us decorate now,” he laughed as he left the room to help Hermione.

Draco looked down at himself, naked on the floor but for a blanket and realised that he had never been happier in his entire life.

“Welcome to the family…I guess,” Ron said and held out a hand.

It was only later over breakfast, Draco and Harry sitting close enough to be in each others laps that the lights were brought up and Draco started howling with laughter.

The Golden Trio shared confused looks until Draco managed to stutter out

“Arrested….someone we arrested for…public indecency…..was his fantasy to be a Christmas tree!” he howled and Harry let out a growl. Ron winced back and hid behind Hermione.

Draco shook his head, pulling Harry down onto his lap for a kiss. “I loved it, I don’t care how or where it came from. You are amazing Harry Potter and I love you.”


End file.
